Bella's Fear
by TwilightRentBabe
Summary: "Jacob was right,your good with weird" - Sam Uley. Bella can deal with vampires and werewolves, but what does she fear? Edward finds out one night after watching a movie. Funny oneshot. ExB


**Corny little oneshot. Hope you enjoy =] Edward is vampire. Bella is human.**

**I own nothing.**

**BPOV**

Edward and I were on my bed one night watching Romeo and Juliet. We'd already watched the older one, now we were watching the newer one with the gorgeous Leonardo DiCaprio. Edward seemed very uninterested but still watched though I knew his mind was elsewhere. Probly more so taking in my reaction to everything. It Finally ended and I was in tears because of her having woken up right as he was dying. That part always got me...

"So, how did you like it?" I asked looking up at him. His expression was smooth, a small smile tugging on his lips. "Still don't like it huh?" I asked with a roll of my eyes but I smiled myself.

"We've already talked about this." he said leaning over me. Placing a hand on my side he smiled down at me before placing a gentle kiss on my lips. He pulled away but I quickly weaved my fingers through the hair at the back of his head and pulled his mouth to mine. Engaging him in a passionate lip lock. I started giggling halfway in, something tickling my arm and moving upward.

"Edward, stop. That tickles." I mumbled against his cold lips. He laughed but kept kissing me, the tickling continued. I pulled away and his lips traveled down my neck.

"Seriously, that feels weird. Stop... eee... ha stop!" I laughed. He looked up and raised a brow.

"I"m not tickling you, Bella." he said, and to prove his point he lightly pressed both hands into my sides which is where they never left from the beginning of the kiss.

"Then... what the?" I looked at my arm only to see the most hideous spider ever on my arm! Big brown hairy thing crawling up and down. I screamed and scrambled out from underneath him. Slapping and rubbing at my arm furiously. I could feel odd tingles now coursing through my body. Not noticing it was just my arm and leg hairs rising with my fear.

"Bella! What is it?" Edward asked looking confused and worried.

"Ahh! Did you see the size of it? Oh my god get it off me!" I screamed. Edward still looked confused and gently took my shoulders to calm me down.

"Bella look at me. What is wrong?" he asked. My breathing was all crazy, from both the kiss and the spider. I've always had a fear of spiders but they're easy to ignore except once I see one on me it's horrible.

"Ah that's so gross!" I whined looking around on my bed for it and my arms and clothes. I only had on some boyshort underwear and a white beater.

"What, Bella?" Edward asked.

"That, damn spider! Ughh!" I complained. Edward rose a brow and then turned around searching my bed. He scooped up the thing and examined it in his hand.

"This is what this was over?" he asked holding out his palm. I cringed.

"Eww, yes! Get it away. I hate those things.. ughh."

"Wait, your scared of this?" he asked.

I nodded my head and ran my hand through my hair. "Yes! Please, kill it or something. God, it was on my bed. That's so disgusting!"

Edward shrugged and went to my window opening it and flicking the thing. He walked over to my bed and checked my blankets thoroughly then stood up. "Everything is fine, love. Sit back down and calm down." he said smoothly.

I complied after hesitating and sat beside him. He put his arm around me and I cuddled into his side. I sighed finally when I calmed down.

"Thank you." I said softly.

"Your welcome, love. Question?" he said. I looked up and could see his eyes going from serious to amused.

"Um, sure?"

"I'm a vampire." he stated. I sat up and nodded. "Jacob is a werewolf." he said. His smile was growing. I was confused as hell.

"Yeah, and?"

"And your about to marry me, a vampire. You've stayed at a house, full of vampires. And you've hung out with werewolves." he said.

"What's your question?" I asked. What the hell was he getting at?

"Your not scared of us, but a spider smaller than your eyeball?" he asked. He bit his lower lip to keep from laughing but he chuckled anyway.

My mouth dropped and I gasped. "Aw c'mon!" I hit him with a pillow. Pillows equal good, fist equals another broken hand.

"Hey! What's that for?" he said laughing. "You'll hang out with us monsters without a single fear but when it comes to spiders, your near soiling your pants and destroying your voice." he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

I couldn't help it. Thinking about it, it was very silly. In fact, it made no damn sense. I finally laughed with him and hugged his side. "Your such a jerk, y'know that?" I said laughing.

"Yes. I know." he said with a smirk. He kissed my forhead. "But you love me."

"Yes I do." I said with a smile. He kissed me gently, pulling away once my heart was ready to jump out of my throat.

I hit him with the pillow once more, laughing.

"What was that for?" he asked confused.

"You better not tell anyone!"

He just smiled and we continued where we left off before I was tickled.

_**The End...**_

**Lol. Corny. Funny, cute. What'd ya think? I just had to, I got freaked out over a spider at work today and my friends ragged on me for being scared of a tiny spider. Twilight instantly popped in my head. Hope you all liked it! More oneshots to come! **


End file.
